Why I hate being sick
by storming-wolf
Summary: After being sick a numerous amount of times, Nick's parents take him to the doctor, just to find out he needs a tonsillectomy. JONAS.
1. An upsetting morning

So this story I wrote after i found out I need a tonsillectomy. Enjoy!

_*Justin Bieber whispers 'mafia' into my ear and i try not to laugh*_

Disclaimer: Don't own JONAS.

_**This means Nick's thoughts.**_

Enough with my babbling **_ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Nick laid on the couch, halfway covered with the blanket. Sandy walked over to him and placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"Boys! Breakfast meeting in five...oh no," Tom said as he saw Nick laying on the couch.

"Don't worry Tom. He just has a sore throat and cough," Sandy said as she moved the loose curls out of Nick's face.

"Again?" Tom asked, taking note to Nick's several sore throats that kept him home from school this year. Nick nodded his head. Sandy took the thermometer out of Nick's mouth.

"Well he's sick enough to stay home today. 101.7," Sandy said.

"Good morning!" Joe sang as he and Kevin slid down the fire poles.

"Breakfast meeting cancelled today boys," Tom said.

"Why?" Joe asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"I'm sick," Nick croaked, with a voice barely left.

"Again?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Nick said as he started coughing.

"I'll get you some cough syrup, sweetheart," Sandy said.

"Please no," Nick begged. His throat already felt like he had swallowed knifes, now he had to take the worst tasting medicine in the world? _**Am I being punished?**_

"He's right honey," Tom started. _**Thank you Dad!!!**_

"The cough syrup never really helps. What he really needs to do is see a doctor," Tom said. _**WHAT?!?!?!?**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nick croaked. **_Bad idea!_**

* * *

There you have chapter one!


	2. Doctor visit

Sorry I haven't updated! Don't hate me!

* * *

Nick sat in the doctor's office in only sweat pants and a HMA hoodie. He wanted to lie down in his bed and sleep, but his parents insisted on him seeing a doctor. He could only imagine what websites would talk about how he looked. He was pale, slightly flushed, and his hair was very messy.

"Nicholas Lucas," a nurse called. He groggily lifted his head off of his mom's shoulder and walked back into the exam room. He coughed and let a miserable moan. His throat hurt so much. The nurse weighed and measured Nick.

"122 pounds at 5' 6", you're pretty skinny for your height," she said. Great, thought Nick. Not only am I sick, but I'm also underweight! Great...not. Nick sat on the exam table. The nurse took his temperature, checked his blood pressure, and his heart rate.

"The doctor should be in soon," the nurse said. Nick played with his dog tag and rubbed his throat. He wanted his sore throat to be over with.

"Hi Nicholas. What seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Hann asked.

"My neck kinda feels stiff, my throat hurts, it hurts a lot to swallow, I keep coughing, i have a headache, my eyes hurt, as does my body, I'm really cold all the time, and my nose is stuffed up," Nick said.

"Classic symptoms of tonsillitis," Dr. Hann said. He grabbed a tiny flashlight and a tongue depressor. "Say ahh."

"Ahh," Nick said, trying not to cough.

"This is deffinetaly tonsillitis. You are aware that this is the seventh time you've had it an a year," Dr. Hann said.

"I know," Nick started and coughed. "I keep getting it."

"I think its best for you to have surgery," Dr. Hann said.

"When?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow if possible," Dr. Hann said.

"No! Can't I take the pink bubble gum medicine and be done with it?" Nick asked.

"I'm sorry, but that won't work this time. Your tonsils are so swollen that it can prevent you from breathing," Dr. Hann said. Nick pouted.

"When will I be able to sing again?" Nick asked.

"I'd say the 22nd maybe," Dr. Hann said. Nick's eyes grew huge.

"No! I have a concert next week!" Nick almost yelled, causing him to cough.

"I'd consider canceling," Dr. Hann said. He left the room. "Dad, we can't cancel!"

"I'm sorry son. Its what's best for you," Tom said, typing the cancellation message as they spoke.

"Mom," Nick said.

"I'm with your dad here sweetie. You don't know how bad you can ruin your vocal chords by singing too soon after a tonsillectomy," Sandy said. Nick looked down. Now he completely and utterly felt like crap.

* * *

Once at home, Nick went straight to his room. No matter what he said or did, his tonsils were coming out tomorrow morning. He put his head under his pillow and coughed. It felt like being cut in the throat when he coughed. His eyes filled with water from the pain. He hated being sick so much.

"Sweetie, are you up?" Sandy asked. Nick nodded and sat up. "I made you lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Nick said. He really was starving, but swallowing hurt too much. He laid back down, not wanting to see or smell the taunting bowl of chicken soup.

"You're really sick, aren't you sweetie? You never turn down grandma's secret recipe," Sandy said. Tom came upstairs.

"Nick, when's the last time you helped Frankie with homework?" Tom asked.

"Two days ago," Nick said. _Uh, oh_, thought Nick. _I used Frankie's pencil and he has a bad habit of biting his pencils._

"Well, I just got a call from the school nurse. Frankie is sick and she wants me to take him to the doctor to see if he has tonsillitis," Tom said.

"I got Frankie sick! I'm a bad big brother!" Nick said. Nick can be slightly over protective of Frankie, so if anything happens to Frankie that's his fault, he beats himself up for it.

"Honey, you're not a bad big brother. Anyone would be happy to be your younger sibling. You didn't know you were contagious when you helped Frankie," Sandy said. Nick groaned and put a pillow over his face.

"I'm taking a nap," Nick said. He was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

Srry its short! Happy Halloween!


	3. The Day Before the Surgery

My phone company is having rolling black outs that should be fixed my thursday :P This I wrote during computer class but my jackass of a teacher made me type stupid crap instead of me going to fanfic.

* * *

Nick woke up at four. He was on the bottom bunk in Frankie's bunk bed.

"Hey little bro." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry," Nick squeaked. He was losing his voice again.

"It's okay Nick," Joe said.

"The fans will hate us," Nick said.

"They don't. If they did, would this be all over the internet?" Kevin asked handing Nick the laptop in his hands. Get Well Nick, Prayers for Nick, and Feel Better Nick were all trending topics.

"We have awesome fans," Nick said with a smile. He looked at his messages and saw that they all were telling him to feel better, that the surgery isn't that bad, and the best part is ice cream.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are at the doctor with Frankie. Need anything?" Joe asked. Nick's stomach roared, begging for food.

"I'm starving, but it hurts so much to swallow," Nick said.

"Either starve or face a few minutes of pain," Kevin said.

"I choose a few minutes of pain," Nick said. His stomach was beating him up because he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"We'll get you some soup," Joe said. Nick laid down. A few minutes later, Macy was in the room.  
"Mace? What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"My boyfriend is sick and having surgery tomorrow, so I'm helping take care of him!" Macy said. She sat on the edge of the bed and fed Nick. He forced himself to swallow it.

"Thanks hun," Nick said, wincing. His throat burned.

"Everything okay?" Macy asked. Nick started a coughing fit.

"It hurts to swallow," Nick groaned. Macy stroked his hair.

"Its gonna hurt sweetie, but if you don't eat, you'll be sicker than you are now," Macy said.

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"Because I had tonsillitis when I was 7 and I didn't eat and when I ended up eating, I ate too fast and threw up. That is a feeling you don't wanna experience after having your tonsils removed!" Macy said. Nick smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nick said. He rubbed his head, trying to make his headache go away. Macy put and ice pack on his forehead.

"It'll help a lot," Macy said. Nick nodded and yawned. "Its okay if you fall asleep." Nick nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

"I love you Nick," Macy whispered, kissing his forehead. She began to let go of his hand when he tightened the grip.

"Don't leave," Nick mumbled. Macy smiled and patted his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere," Macy said.

At nine, everything was winding down at the Lucas household. Kevin and Joe were in Frankie's room. Frankie was playing a video game while Nick was texting Macy.

"So, tomorrow's the day huh?" Kevin said. Nick frowned. He truly didn't want to think about the 's' word.

"I'm not that sick. Why do I need surgery?" Frankie croaked.

"Dad said so you two can stop getting sick 24/7," Joe said.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I loose my singing voice forever?" Nick asked.

"Kevin and I had the surgery and we're still able to sing. It's getting late. Night Nick. Night Frankie," Joe said.

"Everything'll be fine. Night, love you," Kevin said. They turned off the lights and left the room. He read his message from Macy.

_"Night Nicky. Everything's ok! I luv u soooooooo much! ;D"_

He smiled. _"Luv u 2 May. Night! I have a feeling everything will b ok : )"_ Boy he hoped so.

* * *

So I made a secret list of my most popular stories so that's how I'm gonna update stories my popularity. I update the list every saturday, but I can tell you this _Things Happen For A Reason_ is number 1 with 6,000+ and _Life's Not Easy_ is in last place with 54 :(


End file.
